Adventures in Fur
by lori of the west
Summary: A series of drabbles and one shots about my adventures in World of Warcraft (rp). Mostly PG with a few dirty jokes.
1. Masnavi: Caverns of Time

This is meant to be a short series of drabbles about my World of Warcraft characters. World of Warcraft is owned by Blizzard Entertainment, not I.

Masnavi

The dry, gritty sand swirled about her burned paws, kicked up by the wind howling in the distant mountains. The pale, oddly colored sun burned down on her dark almost purple fur. The earth was pained, there was something very wrong. Masnavi snorted, mostly in disgust at the dragon before her, but also at the dust. For a Kal'dori druid, she was fussy about certain thing: her fur and her leathers-they had been a gift, along with the oddly shining stone set in her 'collar'.

Grimsly, her stout Dwarven companion, misconstrued the snort and laid a hand on her flank.

"Aye, easy girl. We are almost done here. This is the last task."

She shifted uneasily under his hand and snorted again, rolling her eyes at him. He got to stand back and shoot arrows, she and Paddy were doing the real work.

"I have been burned, frozen and plunged into utter darkness." she rejoined in an oddly lisping, growly voice. "I do not fear this dragon. You have the device?"

Grim nodded, "Right here. When the time comes, I'll be ready."

"If you two are done, shall we get on with this before the beastie notices we are here?" an oddly cold and distant voice cut in. The speaker was a Knight, one Arthas raised. Navi still didn't trust the undead Dranei, she wasn't sure why she was even here in the first place-but when Norzdomu calls, it's wise to answer.

The other two members of their dingy little band included a surly warlock named Chemi (had to be a nickname, vouched for by Piro herself) and a small, slim priest. She hadn't said much, even when a drake got past the Knight and started slashing at her. She had pulled a knife (cripes she was fast) and dispatched the whelpling calmly.

"Fine, let's end this." Navi growled as she melted into the shadows, Paddy grunted in agreement and the imp chittered and grinned evily.

It had been a long fight, starting at a corrupted Obsidian Shrine. The dragonkin there hadn't gone down easily, he'd dumped Navi and the Knight (she still couldn't begin to think of it as a person, it was dirty and undead) into the bubbling lava around his twisted throne. If it weren't for the quick thinking priest and lightening snap casting, it would have ended there. Finally the raging dragonkin lay dead, surrounded by the lava; his twisted domain. The Knight hefted the dragon's mace over her shoulder and gave it a few experimental swings, "If noone else wants, I take?" Navi grunted, licking her burned paws gingerly and fussed over her singed tail. Chemi roller her eyes and made a sarcastic comment, the priest-Dorret-fussed over Padington and Grim-girl loves bears. Weird.

The next battle was far more interesting, a mage. I never caught her name, I don't care to know it. I assume she was at the blue flight's corrupted shrine-never had a head for magic. Dorret seemed particularly troubled, Chemi was grim. This was their turf, we were along for the ride. She went down easily enough, threw a nasty spell involving ice claws-both Navi and the Knight wound up taking the brunt of that one. Once the mage lay on the ground, bleeding into the blackened dust, the priest rushed forward, concerned. Navi chuffed in annoyance and slowly changed her form, it was just as scratch but the priest acted like it was an open vein. Humans, so excitable. The Knight however, grunted and backed away from the glowing hands, took out a needle and thread and deftly reattached the hanging skin.

" 'ey, Navi, need to learn to dodge all over again, do you?"

"Stuff it Grim, it's not easy being furry and fabulous. Not everyone gets to be this good. And Piro makes sure I know how to dodge, the evil bitch," Navi responded, teeth gritted in annoyance and pain.

"You should see what she does to me," Chemi joined in with a smirk.

"I don't even want to know what you two do."

" 'ey, I want ta know."

"ENOUGH!" the Knight roared, "We are on borrowed time, this needs to get done now."

"Someone's just jealous" Navi purred as she slowly shifted back to her feline form. She would never get used to the rush, the thrill of liquid muscle, the alive feeling she got. The Knight humph-ed and walked towards the portal. They had been warned, three unknown shrines and the corrupted dragon. Grim had been temporarily gifted with a device that allowed him to briefly rewind time. Navi was jealous, she knew the Bronze Flight would never trust her with such a device.

The third shrine was by far the worst, it was the Emerald shrine, twisted and corrupted. All that was good was gone. After a run and gun fight, we met the occupier of this shrine head on. Lady Tyrande. A twisted shade of her former, beautiful self. Navi snarled in defiance as Grim draped an arm over her back, "Easy lass, it's not real. She's where she ought be, tha's why we're here." Grim could feel Navi's muscles trembling under her fur, not with fear, but with rage. Her beautiful Lady hovered in front of them, corrupted, waiting. After what seemed like ages (was was at most a minute), she lay dead in the dirt before a shaken group. Dorret murmured a quick prayer to the Light and began to tend to the group (earning her a few points in Navi's mind). There had been ghouls, and it had been messier than the rest.

The sting of sand jerked Navi back to the present, the Knight roared a challenge that froze the blood in her veins. The dragon whipped around, and answered in kind. Navi shot forward, baying a challenge of her own, Paddy locking in stride with her. An arrow whiffed overhead, barely missing the pair and earning Grim a snarl from both. Finally leaping out of the shadows, Navi laid a wicked slash to the dragon's haunch but for all her efforts, it made barely a scratch. Fire sizzled and Light smacked the beast's hide, but it all seemed to barely harm the creature.

"Grim, now!"

"Hunter, I'm on E!"

"Short shit, do it!"

"*Draenic cursing*"

"Ah right, I'm on it!"

Grim triggered the device, and time stopped. Then it began to reverse. Navi could see a ghost of herself padding back to the portal, ghostly fireballs floated back to Chemi's hands, arrows returned to the quiver. Time snapped back to normal, and the combatants were fresh and ready to fight again-all injuries healed. Only the dragon seemed to bear evidence of the onslaught. It took five triggers of the device to kill the terrible beast.

Standing next to the massive beast, Navi looked longingly at the hourglass Grim held, but would it be worth it? Probably not.

"There is one more order of business, what is your name Knight?"

"Call me...Cherry."

Chemi quirked an eyebrow and smirked, Navi turned a kitty giggle into a polite 'chuff', "That's an...unlikely name for you."


	2. Cherry the Little Pie

A/N: Pirosky is Russian for 'little pie'. Thanks for reading the second 'installment'.

Pirosky/Cherry

Pain ripped through her leg from the gash. It was beginning to throb from the infection, but she had to keep moving. Tears of frustration and exhaustion flowed, "I cannot stop here, I will not believe the Light has forsaken me!"

"You think the Light is with you now? You really think you can win? Give up Palladin, come to me. It won't hurt, and if you are lucky you won't remember who you were. Keep running, and I'll make it last..."

THAT VOICE, again. The painful voice, the cold, oddly hollow voice. The voice of the grave. It haunted her through her desperate flight. It was starting to sound...comforting.

"No! I will not bow to you, I will never serve you, but you are correct, this will end here."

The exhausted Palladin stopped and turned, raised her mace and shield, set her hooves and tossed her horned head in defiance. He was right, it would end here-for her.

He stepped into the clearing, utterly confident. This was his ground, and this was the fight he had been waiting for. He almost casually drew his long, wicked, saronite sword-glowing faintly with evil runes. He smirked, she bellowed, they charged.

It was over quickly, her body was collected and transported to the Citadel. When she awoke, she tasted cherry pie.


	3. Little Doret

Dorret

It was a beautiful day, warm and sunny. It was always warm and sunny in Elwynn, but today was obnoxiously bright in Chemi's opinion. She wanted to be in her lab, reading something or tinkering with her alchemy kit-not waiting with the impatient brat.

"Will they be here?"

"Yes, hush. They are old, and their sense of time slips, you see."

She was ready to swat her 'student', how she managed the patience to learn any spell, much less the complicated healing ones was a miracle in and of itself. The young woman in question came up to Chemi's shoulder, had bright blue eyes and ash blond hair.

"Keep asking me that and we'll go into shielding practice. Or work on your blade skill."

"Yes ma'am, I've just never met one up close before. You know, when someone isn't trying to kill me."

"Because they are animals to be looked at in a museum."

"I didn't mean that, I just haven't been away from the abbey in a while."

Chemi cast a sharp glance at her charge, shrugged and said carelessly, "Tell Masnavi she's an animal. I dare you. She'll beat you with your own arm before you see her move."

"Now I wouldn't do that, she's skinny. I would go for a leg. More substantial than those twig arms. I thought you were working with her." A throaty, silky voice cut in as as large white cat slunk into view.

"You're late."

"Not because I'm old, I assure you. I was meeting with a friend, a mutual friend, I believe" Navi retorted, eyeing the short priest.

"I don't think I know any druids, besides Yoe-face.."

"Yoe-face? Because she's furry?"

"No, because I can't say her name right. So she's Yoe-face."

*chuff* "I see"

Navi shifted to an older form of Kaldari, You sure know how to pick them. How did this one come about?

Chemi joined in easily, Twit tried to steal my wallet. I was drunk, I caught her. Her hands were dirty with ink. What kind of thief uses ink?

The bad kind. She smart?

Too smart for her own good. She's a hell of a forger. I thought it safest to dump her with the Abbott. He did well with her. Where is Piro?

Navi ignored the question and began to clean her paws.

Navi. Where is Piro?

I don't know, playing with her cat or something?

She can play with my cat, if you know what I mean.

That...that is more than I cared to know. I don't appreciate the pun...So little one, how do you think of the world outside of the abbey?

Dorret started, "Oh I like it so far...oh crap."

"Uh-huh, busted. Next time, put on a better bored face." Navi pointedly ignored the fact the girl was speaking in decent High Elven. That was a conversation for another day.

Dorret nods, "Duly noted. I really want to go see Booty Bay, get a chance to see a real member of the Horde."

Navi smirked, "Booty Bay huh? Get Pirogoeth or Chemi to take you, I'm not exactly welcome there. Goblins are hella fun to chase."

A/N: Thank you for reading so far ^-^


	4. Sewing Lessons

Cherry and Doret

"I do not understand. Why do you fix me?"

"Because I cut you. From what Theo told me, you can't really heal that well on your own soooo…." Doret let the sentence trail off as she delicately stitched up the gash on Cherry's arm.

"This wasn't the first time. Who keeps sewing you up?"

Cherry grunted and looked away, "I do. It is not like I can waltz up to a priest and request a patch. And you need to heal first, infection can set in quickly."

Doret laughed, "I need to teach you to hem better and not the first time I've been cut with a Rune Blade, and it probably won't be the last. Theo gets out of hand sometimes-doesn't know his own strength I guess. Nice guy though, all things considering. Real quiet, keeps to himself. Not like Mina, loud, brash, but Light can she paint-did Red's makeup one day, she looked like a new person. Painted some toys up for some local orphans. An old buddy of mine donated a to of paper to the orphanage in Stormwind. I helped the kids make thank you cards, I don't think I've ever seen him go so red."

Cherry let the priest prattle on, it was a decent distraction. Not from the pinch of the sewing needle (she didn't really feel much of anything anymore), but from the familiar feeling of rage. So close, she almost had the slim priest several times. It was almost like old times, playing with prey before the kill…

She shook her head and blinked "This friend of yours, this Chemi, why do you follow her so? It seems so odd, a priest and a warlock. Doesn't it bother you? The demons?"

Doret paused mid-patter and looked taken aback, "I...well she's the reason I'm a priest. She was drinking at the Slaughtered Lamb. She looked like an easy mark. I followed her out, tried to roll her in an alleyway. She...politely declined my offer and made one of her own. We engaged in aggressive negotiations. For some reason she decided the Abbey was a better place for me than the Stocks. I guess the Abbot agreed, he took me in and taught me the ninja ways of the priest. Very mysterious. And as for the demons? We have an understanding: no pets unless business dictates it."

Cherry nodded along, ignoring the slang (Common was such a strange language, after all). "And you stayed? I assume you could have left at any time."

Doret nodded, tied off a thread and motioned for Cherry to turn. "Leg next. And I could have, but I didn't quite have a decent place to go back to. From Westfall, few prospects for a nerd such as myself. Just two bit thieving, forging, the like. Never had the guts to go through with anything more violent."

"And that's how you learned to handle yourself, through two bit thieving?."

Doret politely ignored the long-scared over gash on Cherry's thigh and nodded, "Yep. I grew up on a farm and played with the Brotherhood. You don't live long running with them if you aren't tough." Doret tied off the thread, and peered up suddenly, giving the Knight an odd look, "Say, Cherry, do you like hunting?"

A/N: Thank you for playing along so far. This was intended to be more about my druid, but for some reason my priest keeps butting in...Also, if anyone recognizes a name that I've role-played with, and I get anything incorrect (or you just don't want to be mentioned) shoot me a line and I'll edit you out.


End file.
